Utopia
by Virtual Player
Summary: Taking place in the early 1900s, Utopia is a land with... different species and beasts. Our tale follows a young man named Luckas on his quest to save Utopia from the Dark Witch and other powerful monsters. Prepare for a bit of blood, romance, and death.
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction**

The kingdom of Utopia was a peaceful one for many centuries since the Great Utopian War, when King Utopia founded Utopia.

But suddenly, an evil wind and darker clouds loomed over the easternmost city of Old Starr, and everyone's souls were sucked out of their bodies, and were put into the corpses of monsters for humiliation!

 **Chapter 1- Saving Utopia Town**

Behold, a sixteen year old traveler by the name of Luckas Bergen.

Luckas had black hair, blue eyes, and fair skin. He wore a purple tunic and brown boots and had a backpack.

"Oh look, a Utopian Butterfly," Luckas said, pulling out his journal.

The Utopian Butterfly was a pink butterfly with purple designs on its wings with yellow antennae and was far from going extinct.

But when Luckas was done writing down his knowledge of the Utopian Butterfly, he heard a loud explosion-like sound.

He looked around, but no explosion. He looked up, and saw a blue ball of fire heading towards the butterfly!

Luckas ran a few meters away and heard a loud crash.

He looked back, and saw that the butterfly had grown legs and arms and had a round face with eyes!

The butterfly walked up to him and took a swing at Luckas, but Luckas was quick to dodge, and ran past it and away.

After five minutes of nonstop running, Luckas was forced to stop because he was out of breath.

He looked up, and saw a town ahead.

He ran all the way to the town.

He was greeted by a man with tan skin, brown eyes, and long black hair.

"WEL-COME," the man said. "To the greatest town ever, in all of Utopia! This is Utopia Town, the most natural, ever!"

"Who are you," Luckas asked.

"I'm Max, the carefree guide," the man said.

"I just saw a butterfly grow arms and legs," Luckas said.

"Are you taking the local Utopian drugs," Max asked, eyeing Luckas.

"I'm serious," Luckas countered.

Max kept eyeing Luckas. "Yeah, sure."

Max walked away.

Luckas entered Utopia Town.

"Hello dear, would you like some apples," a cheerful granny asked.

"Oh sorry ma'am, I just ran out of money," Luckas apologized.

"You come back now when you have some coin," the cheerful granny said.

He saw a mother playing with her child.

"Jeremy, stop running around!"

He saw a girl helping a woman cross the street.

Then he saw a woman dressed in a black dress and headress, had black hair, green eyes, and pale skin.

"Oh, you must be a traveler," the woman said. "I'm the First Lady of Utopia Town, Genesis Nevaeh."

"I'm Luckas Bergen," Luckas introduced. "And I saw a walking butterfly.

"I believe you," Genesis Nevaeh said. "The very same thing happened to Old and New Starr City, both inhabited by the most despicable monsters."

Just then, a girl screamed.

Luckas spun around.

At the very entrance of the town, he saw an old lady with black eyes and red pupils in a purple robe held at the waist by a rope; the same lady who was walking across the street!

She raised her hands up to the sky, and purple clouds loomed over the town, and it began to rain.

The girl ran away.

Just then, a red beam shot out of her hands and began to spread a red glow across the sky.

The wind picked up.

A blue ball of fire flew from the girl's chest.

A blue ball of fire flew from Max's chest.

The cheerful granny hid behind her stand.

The worried mother from before hid behind a picnic table and kept shouting out "Jeremy"!

A blue ball of fire flew from Jeremy's chest.

Then, the old woman looked at Genesis, but Luckas stood in her way, spreading his arms out to block her.

Lucas felt a pounding in his chest, and he fell, exposing a shocked Genesis.

Just then, a man in a brown shirt, blue eyes, blonde hair, a red and green scarf, red boots, and a red and green hat with a feather on the left side ran in front of Genesis and blocked her, and then a blue ball of fire flew from his chest!

"This sho-should, d-do f-for…," the old woman stammered, then a black shadow flew from her body, and the evil glow in her eyes faded, and she collapsed.

The shadow took the form of a giant floating woman who wore the same clothes as Genesis except she had red hair with black streaks and her hair was curly and loose, strands dangling over her shoulders.

"This shall do for know," the giant floating woman said, putting the blue balls of fire into a jar labeled "Utopia Town". "To those who still have their souls, this is just a warning. I am the Dark Witch, Marrisa. Good-day!"

Then she disappeared.

"Dear me," the cheerful granny said. "My sweet Max is dead!"

"My sweet Jeremy...he's not breathing," the worried mother said.

"Bernardo," Genesis said, weeping over the man who saved her. "Thirty years and four children later…"

"Ouch," Luckas said, his head spinning. "What happened?"

"You were saved by some power of the arcane," Genesis said. "You were supposed to be dead, but your will must be too strong. My husband on the other hand, was unlucky."

"What happened," Luckas asked.

"The Dark Lord Marrisa took the souls to her castle at the edge of the Utopian Grasslands," Genesis explained. "You must save them!"

"I'm on it," Luckas said.

"Oh, and you MUST take this," Genesis said, handing him a purple ball attached to a gold chain.

"Okay?"

"Good luck, Luckas," Genesis said.

Everyone went inside.

"WAIT," someone cried out.

Luckas turned around.

The old woman was walked up to Luckas while being escorted by the cheerful granny.

"I must...go with you, to atone for my wicked deeds," the old woman said. "I'm Lucinda, and I used to be a street merchant who wanted attention, then that being took over my body."

"Alright-," Luckas began.

Just then, the old woman turned into a girl with blonde hair, fair skin, and pink eyes.

"I'm a Cleric," Lucinda said. "I heal people."

"Well...shall we?"

Great. What's great, you ask?

Dark Witch Marrisa was floating before them.

"Oh, so you want Max's soul back, huh," Marrisa said. "How good are you in...a FIGHT?"

Just then, Marrisa placed a pink blob with arms and legs before him and Max's blue ball of fire flew into it.

"Huh," the blob said.

Marrisa disappeared.

Just then, Genesis's charm began to glow, and suddenly, Luckas was in a blue room.

"Hello, hello," a voice said. "I am your guardian-wait, you're not Genesis!"

"No...I'm Luckas Bergen," Luckas introduced. "Genesis gave this charm to me, so I guess you're my guardian spirit now."

"So be it," the guardian spirit said. "What do you want to be?"

"How do you mean," Luckas asked.

"You know," the guardian spirit began. "A warrior, mage, cleric, thief, pop star, or a chef?"

"What do any of those do," Luckas asked.

A screen appeared before Luckas.

It read:

 _Warrior: Good at fighting, not healing!_

 _Mage: You can use magical attacks and fight at the same time!_

 _Cleric: Usually females, and they heal._

 _Thief: They fight, bot focus on stealing._

 _Pop star: Use the power of music to hurt people!_

 _Chef: You can cook food and feed people to heal._

"Warrior," Luckas said.

Before he knew it, Luckas was wearing silver armor and had a silver sword.

"Good day, ho-ho," the guardian spirit said.

Then Luckas was standing before the Max Blob.

"Let's do this," Luckas said, and charged at the Max Blob.

With three swings, the blob melted, and Max's blue ball of fire flew away.

"Well, he's saved," Lucinda said.

"So...are you old or not," Luckas asked.

"Nah," Lucinda said. "The Dark Witch made me old to look weak and frail so she can take her souls. That's how that innocent girl lost her soul."

"So you knew about this!?"

"Yes, but Marrisa was in full control of my body, not me. Plus, she's not even the Dark Witch."

"Then why is she terrorizing everyone?"

"When I was possessed, the REAL Marrisa was stuck in there with me, sobbing," Lucinda said. "The real Dark Witch...well, I can't tell you now. We've just begun this journey."

"Fine," Luckas said.

"Hey, look," Lucinda said. "An inn!"

Before them was an inn made of red brick, a stone arch an entrance with lanterns hanging at the front.

"So welcoming," Luckas said.

They entered.

"Welcome to the Nomadic Inn," a red-haired receptionist greeted. "How may I help you?"

"Yes, one room…" Luckas began, looking at Lucinda for approval.

Lucinda nodded.

"One room?"

"Yes," Lucinda nodded.

"How long?"

"1 night," Luckas said.

"Here are your keysss," the receptionist said. "Enjoy your stay!"

Luckas nodded, and they walked off to their rooms.

They opened the door to their room -Room 209- and it was gorgeous!

It was a beige room with two queen sized beds!

"I'll take one bed, you take the other," Luckas asked.

"I like sharing beds," Lucinda said. "With a pillow barrier of course!"

"Alright," Luckas said.

After getting ready for bed, they both sat down on their bed.

"So…," Lucinda began. "Tell me about yourself."

"Well, I became of age just recently," Luckas began. "So I decided to become a nomad. I WAS a citizen of Old Starr."

"I'm so sorry," Lucinda said.

"Don't be," Luckas said. "My family moved to the Walled City before Marrisa took over. I heard that she turned it into a wasteland."

"Yeah," Lucinda said. "Well...goodnight."

—-

"Open the door...Luckas...open the door…!"

Luckas jolted awake.

There was a knock on the door.

"Who is it," Luckas asked.

"Hello," a feminine voice said. "I'm Lady Aurana, a princess warrior!"

"This is your next partner," the guardian spirit said. "Good luck!"

Luckas opened the door.

"Hey, Luckas," Lady Aurana said. "I'm the princess of the Utopian Virgin Archipelago!"

"Welcome," Luckas said.

"Oh my god, I'm like, so excited," Lady Aurana said.

Lady Aurana had her hair tied back in a ponytail and wore a dress that went down to her knees as well as brown boots and a fan.

"Well, let's like, eat breakfast," Lady Aurana said.

—-

Another enemy down.

They've been traveling for a while now and saved about 30 more blue balls of fire.

"I sense something evil," Lucinda said.

Just then, Marrisa appeared!

"HAHAHAHA," Marrisa said. "You're quite persistent aren't you?"

"Give us the souls," Lucinda said.

"Ah, poor Lucinda," Marrisa said. "You just don't seem to learn!"

Marrisa summoned a three eyed corpse.

Just then Lucinda's soul flew out of her and onto one of the eyeballs, and two more souls flew into the other two eyeballs.

"Ta-ta," Marrisa said, and vanished.

"Oh no," Lady Aurana said.

Just then, the beast, which just so happened to be a spider, stood up.

Luckas struck the beast's first eye.

"I'm going to kill Marrisa," Luckas thought to himself. "Lucinda never deserved this!"

Lady Aurana jumped in the air, and fired beams at the spider from her fan!

The spider collapsed, and the souls were freed.

Lucinda stood up.

"Thanks," she said.

"No problem," Luckas said.

—-

"We have one soul to go," Luckas said.

"Hey look," Lady Aurana said. "Utopia Castle!"

In the distance stood a White Castle made of brick with green roofs with flags bearing Utopia's signature design: A Rose Saffina.

A Rose Saffina is a purple rose with a black stem and gives you magical powers when touched.

Utopia Castle is surrounded by a giant wall with a drawbridge leading inside.

On the inside was a small town which mostly had government officials and military, but has some civilians too.

"I sense something," Lucinda said. "Marrisa is nearby."

Just then, they saw a treasure chest!

Lucinda ran up and opened it.

"Look," Lucinda said. "It's as if Santa came!"

Lucinda pulled out a white robe, black armor, and a Chinese Wedding Dress!

Lucinda put on the robe while Luckas put on his new armor and Lady Aurana put on the dress.

"We look good," Lucinda said. "Hey look, they gave us weapons!"

Lucinda pulled out a staff with a white ball wrapped around twigs at the very top.

Luckas pulled out a blue sword.

Lady Aurana pulled out a Chinese Fan.

"I like it," Lady Aurana said.

"Let's head into that cave," Lucinda said. "My senses say that Marrisa went through there to get to the castle."

And to the cave they went.

"This is the Cave Of Wonders," Lady Aurana said. "This place is filled with depressed beings and water-elemented animals."

Just then, a witch appeared, bearing a sword made of water.

"How effective is that," Luckas asked.

"Very," Lucinda said.

The witch charged.

Lucinda brandished her staff. "Aura!"

The witch was battered by arrows of light and it disappeared, a soul flying out of it.

"I'll take this," Luckas said, grabbing the Water Sword and tossing the Blue Sword.

They proceeded.

Then, they found two silver treasure chests and a gold one.

In the silver treasure chests, there was a total of 12,000 dollars in Utopioins.

One Utopioin is 30 dollars, so there were 400 coins!

Lucinda used her powers to put the coins in her pouch.

They also found the Staff Of Time; a staff with a clock at the top, and Lucinda got a white cap, the back part hanging down.

"Haha, you look like a white elf," Luckas said.

Lucinda blushed. "Shut up."

"Hey, I can see the exit," Lady Aurana said. "But I see an inn that's closer."

They headed towards the inn.

"Welcome to the Nomadic Inn," the receptionist said. "My name is Marie-Jane. How may I help you?"

"Yes, do you have any rooms with three beds," Luckas asked.

"No, but we have one room with a pull-out couch," Marie-Jane said.

"I approve," Lady Aurana said.

"Nah, I'll take the pull-out," Lucinda said. "Royalty deserves a bed."

"Thanks," Lady Aurana said.

 _BOOM._

Lightning shook the Nomadic Inn.

Then, there was a scream.

The trio was too scared to check it out…

"Marie-Jane," Luckas called out.

The main lobby of the inn was a mess!

Just then, an Imp appeared.

The Imp was all black and had one eye, wings and had a human body!

"Righteous Death!"

The Imp disappeared in a portal of light.

"Who…," Luckas began.

"Hello, traveler," a feminine voice said.

A woman that looked like Marrisa appeared, except she had blonde hair, blue eyes, no headress, and was an Imp.

Her outfit was a body covered in fur, and her feet were boots with heels. She bore a white trident and had white horns and wings.

"I am Melisa," the white Imp said. "I am the Dark Witch Marrisa's sister."

"WHAAAT," Lucinda said angrily. "The one that possessed me?"

"Yes," Melisa said. "I'm very sorry. She was just a depressed soul taken over by an evil spirit."

Just then, a ball of light flew into Luckas, Lucinda, and Lady Aurana.

"I just gave you the power of Righteous Death," Melisa said. "If an enemy is way too hard, use it, but use it ONLY WHEN NECESSARY!"

"Yes ma'am," Luckas said.

"Marrisa took yet another soul: the soul of Marie-Jane, the receptionist at this inn," Melisa said.

"NO," Lady Aurana said sadly.

"She didn't just take her soul," Melisa said. "She took her body as well. She was very well alive at this time. I didn't tell you because it is your destiny and duty to save Utopia."

"Wait…," Luckas said. "Are you my guardian spirit?"

Melisa smiled. "Yes, and I'm also Genesis Nevaeh's spirit guardian as well."

"Thank you," Luckas said. "For blessing me with both of these people and for helping me…"

"No need to thank me," Melisa said. "I'm just doing my job. Farewell…"

Melisa disappeared.

It was still raining and thundering outside, a few occasional lightning strikes.

"This is it," Lucinda said.

"The castle's hidden entrance," Lady Aurana said.

"How do you know it's hidden," Luckas asked.

"I doubt anyone's ever went through that cave," Lady Aurana said, glancing at the cave just a few feet behind them. "I don't think anyone's used the dock for a long time either."

Just then, Marrisa appeared!

"So my little sister ratted out on me," Marrisa said. "No matter. She didn't foil my plan."

"Give us back Marie-Jane and Bernardo," Luckas said.

"Marie-Jane is a no no," Marrisa said. "But maybe I could exchange Bernardo…"

Just then, a cat appeared.

"Don't you dare," Lady Aurana said.

Marrisa put Bernardo's soul in the cat.

"NO," Lady Aurana said, and shot beams at Marrisa from her fan.

"OW," Marrisa said, slowly floating down towards the ground.

Luckas managed to put several cuts on Marrisa.

"STOP IT," Marrisa said.

The soul of Bernardo was slowly coming out of the cat.

Lucinda used her "Righteous Death" move,

"GAAAAAAAAH," Marrisa groaned. "This is NOT the last of me!"

Marrisa disappeared, and Bernardo's soul flew away.

"Come here little kitty," Lady Aurana said.

The white cat jumped onto Lady Aurana's shoulder, wrapped itself around her neck, and fell asleep.

"That cat can heal your wounds…," Melisa's voice said to Lady Aurana.

Just then, the hidden door swung open.

"GET DOWN," a soldier cried out. "You are trespassing on sacred grounds!"

Three soldiers grabbed them gently, and took them into the hidden room.

After about twenty minutes of walking, they got to the throne room.

"Lord Utopia," one soldier said. "These are the delinquents that caused the lockdown."

"What lockdown," Luckas asked. "All we did was rescue a kitten!"

"Tell me…," Lord Utopia; an enormously fat and pale guy, said. "Why are you here?"

"A dark witch is taking people's souls," Luckas said.

"I don't really believe you, but I kind of do," Lord Utopia said.

"Just ask the people of-," Luckas began.

A large earthquake rocked the castle.

A torch fell over, lighting the green carpet on fire.

Then the power went out, the only source of light being the torch and the burning carpet.

Soon that fire rapidly spread.

A scream was heard, then a crash.

The lights turned back on.

Two of the soldiers that escorted them, both of the lord's bodyguards, and Lord Utopia were unconscious.

Lucinda and Lady Aurana were screaming in pain because shards of glass from the fallen chandelier had put long cuts on their left arms.

Two soldiers and a Mage barged in.

"What's happening," the Mage asked.

"The dark witch stole their souls," Luckas explained.

"BWAHAHAHA," Marrisa's voice said, echoing throughout the castle and the town below. "Luckas, the souls are at my domain near the Border. Come and get me!"

"You must take care of Lucinda and Lady Aurana," Luckas said. "I'm going to save those souls."

"I'm coming with," the Mage, who had long white hair, blue eyes, and tan skin and wore a black robe and a wand, said. "I'm Mark the Mage."

"Fine," Luckas said. "Let's get a move on."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- A Royal Rescue**

"She went to the Dark Tower, to the east," Mark said.

"Ok," Luckas said.

"So how did you get here," Mark asked. "You put the whole castle and Bridgetown on lockdown. I had to halt all of my experiments!"

"Sorry," Luckas said. "We were trying to warn the lord."

"Of Marrisa," Mark said. "Yeah I know."

"Oh, Luckas said. "OK."

 _A few hours later…_

They arrived at the Dark Tower.

They climbed up all 200 steps to the platform jutting out from the side.

Marrisa appeared.

"Persistent," Marrisa said. "I like that. Since you want all of these souls back, well...you know the drill."

Marrisa disappeared, and a spiky microphone and spikes appeared.

The spikes began swirling around the microphone.

Mark used one of his spells to cause a gigantic explosion and wiped out all of the spikes.

Luckas swung at the microphone.

Mark finished it with a lightning attack.

All of the souls were set free.

"We did it," Mark said in amazement.

"LUCKAS," someone cried out.

It was Lucinda, Lady Aurana, and Genesis Nevaeh!

Lucinda, bandages wrapped around her arm, ran up to Luckas, and kissed him!

Luckas began to stumble.

"We saved the capital city," Lucinda said happily.

"Now you must hurry to the Sandcastle City," Genesis said. "I bet Marrisa goes there. There's another Dark Tower there."

"We can complete it, you and I," Lucinda said happily.

"Well, we better head off," Luckas said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- Sandcastle City**

They arrived at the Borderline Nomadic Inn.

"Hello, my name is Mary, how may I help you," Mary asked.

"Two rooms please," Luckas said, arm wrapped around Lucinda.

"Here are your keyssss," Mary said, handing them two keys. "Enjoy!"

—-

There were several screams.

Luckas stirred. "Hmmm?"

On the roof, Mark, Lucinda, and Lady Aurana were facing off against Marrisa!

Marrisa grabbed Mark, and threw him in a little cage in her hat!

Lucinda used her Righteous Death.

"Give him back," Lucinda cried out.

"NEVER," Marrisa said, and summoned some Imps. "Storm the inn!"

The Imp smashed down the door.

Mary shrieked, throwing a pen at one of the Imps.

The pen hit it square in the head, poisoning it and killing it instantly.

The Imp jabbed its pitchfork into the ground, and a pool of lava formed.

Mary jumped over the desk, and ran, screaming.

She threw plates, silverware, and even flipped over tables.

She made for the back door.

Luckas, realizing what was happening, jolted awake, and saw that Lucinda was missing!

"Lucinda," Luckas cried out. "Mark, Aurana!"

Mary ran out the door, and saw what was happening.

Marrisa grabbed Lady Aurana, and threw her in the cage.

Luckas arrived at the roof. "Lucinda!"

"Marrisa took Mark and Aurana," Lucinda cried out.

Everything suddenly went by slowly.

Luckas charged at Marrisa, squinting to see through the rain.

Lucinda stumbled backwards, falling off the two-story building.

Luckas jumped off the roof, sailing towards Marrisa.

Lucinda hit the ground, the wind getting knocked out of her, her staff smashing into pieces.

Luckas managed to barely scrape Marrisa.

Marrisa was more focused on a fleeing Mary, who had found Border Security and was walking towards Marrisa with them!

Marrisa took the souls of a male Border Security guard.

Mary began to run again.

Marrisa took the soul of the other.

Mary made it to the Border Wall, and was now out of the capital city.

Luckas hit the ground, his sword nearly breaking.

Marrisa swing her hand at him, sending him flying into the inn, breaking through three rooms and was knocked unconscious.

"That little prick," Marrisa said, using her magic to lift up Lucinda and the motionless guards. "That should do for now."

Marrisa disappeared, and the rain stopped.

Lucinda's cap lay on the ground, wet and soggy.

—-

Luckas groaned.

He found himself underneath a pile of broken wall.

"What happened last night," Luckas asked himself.

Then he remembered Lucinda and Marrisa.

Luckas gasped. "I have to go!"

"Ah ah ahhh," a voice said.

Luckas looked up.

It was Melisa.

"Marrisa took away your warrior ability," Melisa said.

"Why," Luckas asked.

"She needed it I guess," Melisa said. "I recommend being an imp. The desert has many of them. Plus there'll be less fights."

Just then, Mary walked it.

"Greetings, Mary," Melisa said. "I am an angel."

"Am I dead," Mary asked in shock. "But I outran Marrisa!"

"You have been blessed to help this boy save Utopia," Melisa said.

"REALLY," Mary said happily. "I want to be an Imp! A green one!"

They both became Imps and got their own pitchforks.

"Marrisa took your friends and Marie-Jane to her castle at the Old Starr Ruins," Melisa said. "She probably turned them into monsters by now, which is why we just make haste to the desert."

"She took Marie-Jane," Mary said in shock. "Well then let's go!"

Mary grabbed Luckas by the hand and dragged him out of the inn.

—

Lucinda groaned.

"Where am I," Lucinda asked herself.

Lucinda saw that she was behind two bars.

"Am I in a cell," Lucinda asked herself.

"Yes," Lady Aurana said. "But Luckas will come save us, right?"

"Of course he will," Lucinda said, smiling.

"He has to," Mark said. "He's come this far already. He wouldn't just abandon us!"

"I just wanted to protect Mary," a male Border Security guard said sadly.

"Well look what happened," a female Border Security guard said. "Just for doing our jobs…"

"Please hurry Luckas...we miss you," Lucinda said quietly.

—

They arrived at the Border Wall, which was only open during the day.

Luckas shoved Lucinda's cap into his backpack, which still surprisingly had his things from when he was a warrior.

"This is it," Mary said. "The Border Wall!"

Mary is now a green Imp, with green fur on her body, green horns, a green pitchfork, and just like Melisa, her feet were boots with heels and her hair and eyes turned green.

Luckas had the same features except he was a light-blue Imp and his hair turned blue and his eyes turned dark pink and he had boots for feet.

They crossed the border, and came out onto a red, rocky plain with patches of wheat.

"Welcome to the Red Border Demilitarized Zone," Mary said. "We'll be on the actual desert in a few hours."

As they crossed the demilitarized zone, they saw that all of the guards were Imps!

Soon enough, they reached the actual desert with the soft sand.

They arrived at an inn.

"Hello, my name is Marianne, how may I-," the receptionist began. "Mary? Is that you?"

"Yes, Marianne, it's me," Mary said. "Someone kidnapped Marie-Jane!"

"Really," Marianne said. "Well shouldn't you be on your way?"

"The desert is hot during the day," Mary said. "We're going to chill here until dusk."

"Okay," Marianne said, handing them a key. "Enjoy your stay, I guess."

 _Twelve hours later…_

"Okay, let's go," Mary told Luckas, waking him up.

They went downstairs, but Marianne was not there.

"Oh no," Luckas said. "I bet she was kidnapped by Marrisa."

"OH COME ON," Mary said.

"Let's go," Luckas said.

They left the inn.

The desert was cool and breezy.

"So...where are we going again," Mary asked.

"Sandcastle City," Luckas said.

"Like the one over there," Mary said, pointing ahead of them.

In the distance, they saw lights, many of them, as if it were a city.

"Yes, I think so," Luckas said.

"Let's go then," Mary said.

But a few minutes later, an Imp flew down and stopped them.

It was Marianne!

"Marianne," Mary said in shock. "You're...an Imp, too?"

"Yep," Marianne said. "This lady named Melisa turned me into one so I could help you guys."

"Really," Luckas said in shock. "Okay then."

"Sandcastle City is over there," Marianne said. "Why are you guys walking when you can fly?"

"We don't know how to," Luckas said.

"It's simple," Marianne said. "Just jump and flap your arms!"

Luckas jumped, and flapped his arms.

He went flying past Marianne.

Luckas quickly flapped his wings, and he was flying high up in the sky.

Marianne and Mary took off after him.

"What fun," Mary said happily.

They reached Sandcastle City easier now.

"How do I land," Luckas asked Marianne.

"Stretch your arms back," Marianne said, stretching her arms back as if she had just woken up, and she slowly fell to the ground.

Luckas and Mary did the same, and they landed in front of the gates to the Sandcastle City.

"Here we are," Marianne said.

"I'm so excited," Mary said happily.


End file.
